


Map to You

by tomriddleskittles (Lindseylicious394)



Series: Sleeping at Last [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Malfoy in constant danger, Malfoy redemption arc, Multi, Song fic, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindseylicious394/pseuds/tomriddleskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter had forgiven Draco Malfoy for his actions in the war. The rest of the wizarding world hasn't, and when someone seeks to harm Malfoy his new body guard is none other than Harry Potter.</p>
<p>The lyrics heading each chapter are by sleeping at last and from the songs with the same name as the chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun

_I guess space, and time,_  
_takes violent things, angry things,_  
_and makes them kind  
_

It wasn’t at all unusual for Harry to be called in on his off day. Apparently being the saviour of the wizarding world and one of the best aurors wasn’t a combo that allowed him to fly below the radar. Harry flooed directly to Kingsley's office to see what case they had for him today.

“It seems that Malfoy Jr. got himself attacked yesterday morning. We’re assuming it was just some old enemies of his father’s or of his own, we know he still has plenty. Standard procedure.” Kingsley briefed Harry. “You're the auror we’re assigning. Malfoy has a high class potions job that has immense value to the ministry, so it’s your job to keep him safe. Report to Astro Apothecary he should be expecting you.”

Harry didn’t know what to object to first; he had too many questions. Like what was Astro Apothecary and could Malfoy really hold such an influential position there? Better yet did Malfoy know who exactly the auror assigned to him was and how would he react to it being Harry? He knew his questions wouldn’t be answered if he just sat here in Kingsley’s office, so Harry went to go find a floo station.

Harry didn’t know what he expected Malfoy’s office to look like, but it certainly wasn’t the sight before him. The ceiling was reminiscent of the one at hogwarts, only instead of showing how the sky looked on this cloudy day it showed the galaxy. There were also lots of pictures decorating the office. One of Malfoy and Pansy at Disneyland was interesting enough to capture Harry’s attention. Just as Harry was starting to smile at how absolutely carefree and dorky Malfoy looked in his Mickey Mouse ears, he heard a subtle cough behind him. Leaving Harry feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar rather than the very skilled auror he was.

“What brings you here today Potter?” Malfoy civilly inquired. It took Harry a bit off-guard _Since when was Malfoy civil?_

“I’m the head auror on your case. “ Harry said, while rubbing his neck and looking anywhere but at Malfoy’s face, which had grown even more handsome in the few years since Harry last saw him. “Umm.. what exactly is this place?”

Malfoy smirked. “You mean to tell me you haven’t heard of Astro Apothecary and the absolute miracle of a place we are?” He asked in a scandalized tone.

Harry, feeling even more ignorant replied with a, “Erm. No?”

Malfoy’s smirk grew into a smile. It was utterly captivating. “Well we simply cannot accept that. You, Auror Potter, are going to get a grand tour.” He opened the door with a flourish and gestured for Harry to go through it.

Harry saw that the ceiling in the hall looked the same as in Malfoy’s office. He also noted Pansy Parkinson sitting at a desk and talking on an iPhone. He did a double take to insure he wasn’t hallucinating and earned himself a glare from Parkison.

“Come this way before Pansy decides to castrate you.” Malfy directed in an airy yet commanding voice. He walked through a door Harry hadn't seen before.

“And here we have the bubble room,” Malfoy said while Harry valiantly tried to refrain from giggling, and failed.

Malfoy sighed giving Harry a _look._ “I would think a child such as yourself would appreciate the bubble room. It is after all for children,” he said. Harry looked around to see that there were in fact quite a few children running around and chasing the enchanted bubbles, while their parents wandered leisurely behind them.

“The muggleborns and half-bloods kept bringing their children expecting telescopes and the like, so I had Pansy help me set up this room for them.” Malfoy said. Harry was surprised at how casually and without malice he said words that in his younger years he only spat with the utmost venom. Harry didn't know why he was so suprised that time and a war had taught Malfoy of how wrong his previous views were.

“While I’m sure you’d be content to stay here with the other children, there is more to see.” Malfoy announced pulling Harry toward another door.

“Should you really be insulting your auror officer?” Harry asked. Malfoy’s only response was a smirk and a quirked brow that said ‘obviously.’ Harry rolled his eyes at the prat.

“Anyway,” Malfoy said when they stopped in a large room, “This room is where we earn our prestigious reputation.” Harry looked around and was very confused as to how this room did that.The room wasn’t anything out of the ordinary other than that it looked like the ceilings in the other rooms had but the stars covered the entire wall.

“Erm.. and what exactly is it that you do?” Harry asked.”

Malfoy once again smirked at Harry as he held out his arm and said, “Why don’t I show you? It’d be much easier than explaining.”

Harry grabbed onto Malfoy’s outstretched arm and barely had time to see threw his peripheral that Malfoy was casting a charm before he was amongst the stars, quite literally.

Harry gasped, “Wha- how?”

“Well to put it as simply as possible, our researchers developed some charms so that I could collect rare potions ingredients only found in celestial locations. It’s rather complex, but extremely valuable. The room you saw charts planetary locations,” Malfoy explained, then blushed slightly almost as if he was embarrassed of his humble-bragging. “That’s rather dull, these stars though , they’re anything but.”

Harry fully agree with Malfoy on that sentiment. It was simply stunning they were floating in a single spot in space and were surrounded everywhere by stars. Harry wondered how they weren’t choking from lack of air, and then remembered Malfoy had cast some charm before they traveled to space.

They stayed like that for sometime not speaking or moving; just staring at the stars. Harry found it rather tranquil. He did wonder in the back of his mind how safe this could actually be, but then again when had he ever shied away from a little danger?

“Pansy is probably wondering where we are by now,” Malfoy said breaking the silence. “We should definitely head back before she calls for the minister of magic.”

Harry chuckled lightly at Malfoy’s amusing quip before grabbing the once again outstretched arm.

When they arrived back in the strange room they had left Malfoy cast a _spell fin_ to deactivate the charm he had placed on them.

“Well it looks like you managed to competently do your job for a full day so I commend and thank you, but alas my workday is over now so we can part ways for now.” Malfoy informed Harry.

Harry shifted. “Erm actually since your job is rather important to the ministry I’m your round-the-clock bodyguard,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“Hm. They didn’t inform me of that, but I’m sure the manor’s large enough we can find a room for you.” Malfoy glanced up at Harry with an uncertainty suddenly covering his features. “Unless of course that would bother you. I mean it’s understandable what with the things they did to your friends and- well we could find other arrangements.”

“It’’s alright,” Harry told Malfoy. In actuality he had no clue how the manor would affect him, but he guessed he’d find out soon enough.

Malfoy Manor didn’t look like what Harry had expected. Like all things Malfoy it surpassed his expectations and left him in a slightly awed state. For starters It was purple. It was a pastel purple that was almost white, but Harry could definitely tell it was a purple. And there were flowers everywhere. The ones that first caught his eyes were the roses climbing up the manor. It looked like a castle or something straight out of a fairytale.

“Don’t like the decor?” Malfoy asked with one of his pristine brows raised.

Harry shook his head. “It fits your personality. It’s like what you’d look like if you were a house,” Harry said and immediately wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. He said Malfoy looked like a house, who even does something that embarrassing?

Surprisingly Malfoy didn’t comment he only started walking toward the door of the Manor with a slight smirk on his face. Harry followed close behind him.

“Draco darling, you didn’t tell me to expect company,” Narcissa greeted the pair.

“Sorry mother. I wasn’t aware of it myself,” Draco replied. Harry tried not to look overly chastened, he was after all just doing his job.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure we can find arrangements for Mr. Potter,” Narcissa informed them. She then gestured for them to come inside. “Caph and I have just finished making dinner.”

Harry was wondering who exactly Caph was when the petit house elf popped over to greet them. “Master Draco and Mr. Harry Pottah welcome.” she said bowing to them, her large ears grazing the floor as she did so. Harry noticed Malfoy blushing slightly at the display.

“If Master Draco and Pottah will just follow me to the dining room,” Caph nicely demanded them. She led them to a large but surprisingly warm looking room.

“Thank you, Caph,” Malfoy said to the elf who disappeared with the customary pop.

Narcissa sat down across from Malfoy. Since it was a small table there was only one empty place where the senior Malfoy would sit if he were not currently in Azkaban. Harry chose not to think about that and rather focused on the questions Narcissa was throwing his way about his work.

“And do the aurors have any leads as to why my son was attacked?” she inquired looking Harry directly in the eyes.

Malfoy cut in before Harry could answer, “Mother we discussed this already. You know exactly why they attacked me,” he said in a tone that was exasperated and he was clearly fighting not to be too disrespectful.

Harry perked up at Malofy’’s comment. “Really? Well then why did they attack?” Harry asked surprised that Malfoy knew the motive of attack and didn’t report it to the other aurors.

“The obvious cause is my past and the terrible, terrible things I did during the war,” Malfoy said simply.

“Darling the war was half a decade ago why would they wait till now to attack?” Narcissa reasonably questioned.

“I don’t know mother,” Malfoy said having clearly reached the end of his patience, stood up to leave. And their dinner came to an end with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally started writing this story! I will be sticking to my at least bi-weekly update schedule. Leave criticism and reviews please, I love reading them. They help me improve so much. Hope you enjoy!  
> -xo Lindsey
> 
> P.S. can you figure out where Caph's name comes from? ;)


	2. Mercury

_No one can unring this bell_  
_unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new,_  
_God knows I am dissonance._  
_Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune._  
  
Harry had spent the night sleeping comfortably on one of the Malfoys’ many guest beds, and felt prepared for any troubles Malfoy may present today. Although he had yet to do anything that was less than completely cordial. Harry wasn't quite sure how to react to Malfoy’s new behavior. 

A pop sounded and Caph was standing before him, making Harry jump a bit. “Master Harry is to go have breakfast with Mistress Narcissa as soon as he is presentably dressed,” she informed him. With another pop she was gone again. 

Harry yawned hugely and started getting himself presentable, as Caph had put it, for whatever Narcissa had to interrogate him on this time. He always lost his nerve around her. Malfoy had clearly learned his death stare from his mother.

“I don’t know how much they brief you on at the ministry, but there were multiple attempts at attacking my son before the attackers were successful. We were lucky there weren’t any permanent damages; these people aren’t fooling around,” Narcissa reported. “You will protect my son.” 

“I take my job very seriously, Mrs. Malfoy. I plan to perform it to the best of my ability. Draco won’t be hurt under my watch,” Harry assured her.

Narcissa nodded to him, seemingly pleased with his words. 

Not long after Malofy walked into the dining room. He insisted he was already tragically late and couldn’t eat, so Narcissa kissed him goodbye with a scowl of disapproval at him missing the healthiest meal of the day. Malfoy held out his arm to Harry so they could apparate to Astro Apothecary. 

“You know it sets a terrible example for your employees when the boss is late,” Pansy scolded him. “You brought your pet again. How long is he staying?”

“I’m not a pet” Harry said at the same time Malfoy said, “Until they catch the attackers.”

“Well he can help me while you go collect the technetium,” Pansy told Malfoy, speaking as if Harry weren’t even there. 

“Okay sounds good. It’ll be easier to collect without him there,” seeing that Harry was ready to object he added, “And it’s highly unlikely one of my own employees would attack me.”

“Not after the screening I put them through,” Pansy said grabbing Harry by his robes and dragging him into an office while Malfoy headed the opposite direction. 

“Start over in that cupboard we’re alphabetizing the files,” Pansy commanded Harry. 

Harry didn’t question her, but instead headed over to the filing cabinet she had gestured to. After about 30 minutes of singing the abc’s to himself he noticed that Pansy was organizing her half much faster by using some sort of charm.

“How are you doing that?” He finally asked, his curiosity eating away at him. 

Pansy shot him a slightly stunned look. “It’s one of Granger’s spells. How don’t you know it?” 

Harry shrugged. “She’s made so many modern spells it’s hard to keep track of them all. Will you teach me it? It’d make this go a lot faster.”

Pansy sighed as if it was the most inconvenient thing to ever happen to her, but showed him the wand movements. Harry was a fast learner, and had the spell down in just a few minutes so they went back to filing. 

When he was just a few cupboards from finishing (and feeling very accomplished), he heard Pansy say; “I’m sorry about the war and the things I did. It wasn’t right and I’ve learned that.” 

She didn’t even look up from her filing. If it weren’t for her being the only other person in the room he might’ve questioned if she were the one who said it. Instead of doing that he just said, “Everyone’s learned a lot from everything.”

That was that. They were just finishing up as Malfoy came into the room looking for them. He seemed thoroughly impressed with them for finishing the entire filling room. (Which was a tough job, due to the thousands of muggle and wizard text references they stored.)

“Well it seems it’s definitely time to give you a raise now, Pansy,” Malfoy said smiling. 

“Where’s my promotion?” Harry asked jokingly. 

“You have to be hired to be promoted, you absolute simian.” 

Harry would’ve objected to the insult unfortunately he hadn’t the slightest idea what a simian was. Luckily Malfoy turned to talk to Pansy, so he didn’t have to think of a retort.

“Pans, make sure David properly packages the ingredients this time. I have to leave early to get some dress robes for the open house next Thursday,” Malfoy said in a succinct and professional sounding voice.

“Get some blue one’s they compliment your eyes. Potter make sure to tell him how good he looks in blue,” Pansy said in a farewell, making Harry blush for some reason. 

The pair apperated to Twilifitt and Tattings, upon arrival Malfoy informed Harry he would be purchasing new robes because he couldn’t ‘disgrace Astro Apothecary with his usual odious attire.’

“Look Potter,” Malfoy called. “These emerald robes are perfect for you.”

“You can call me Harry, you know.”

Malfoy sighed. “Okay. Harry, you should try these on while I ring up my order.”

Harry smirked, somehow feeling like Malfoy calling him by his first name was an accomplishment. Although he supposed it’d do good to take his own advice and stop thinking of him as Malfoy. Old habits are tough to break though. 

After they had finished processing their orders Harry made a request of Malfoy, Draco. “I need to discuss the case with Hermione. Do you mind if we make a stop to see her?”

“Not at all,” Malfoy told him, “I think I still have a few long overdue apologies to deliver to Granger.”

They sent their new dress robes to the manor and apperated into Hermione’s office.

“Hello Harry!” Hermione greeted looking up from some paperwork she was completing. “Oh, and Malfoy. I assume you’re here to discuss the case, then?”

“Yes,” Malfoy stated. “And before we continue I would like to sincerely apologize to you for the terrible things you had to endure because I was too cowardly to stop them. And for the horrible taunts I threw at you in our school days.”

“Apology accepted,” Hermione immediately said, having already forgiven Malfoy. “Now to the case, I think it’s highly unlikely that it is just one person carrying out these attacks. It’s definitely a group of some sort, we just have to figure out possible suspects and motives.” She handed Harry and Malfoy two thick stacks of paper detailing just that. 

After they had talked for over two hours and eliminated at least half the possibilities, they were all exhausted. Hermione bid them farewell and went on her way. 

Harry and Malfoy apperated back to the Manor. Caph greeted them. “Masters Malfoy and Pottah. Mistress Narcissa wishes me to inform you that she has taken a spontaneous visit to her sister for the month. Also to tell Mister Harry that his godson is adorably precious.”

“Well it looks like we’re alone, you want to order some pizza? I’m way too tired to cook anything,” Malfoy suggested after Caph had popped away.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry conceded. 

Harry and Malfoy were settled down on some of the couches eating pizza and just talking; it was weird. Almost as weird as Malfoy liking pineapples on his pizza. 

“I alway thought it’d be you and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. All perfectly happy and going on double dates,” Malfoy said. Harry wasn’t sure if it was him or the wine talking.

“We didn’t want to do what was expected. I was especially tired of it, the only expected thing I did was this whole aurors business, and that was only because I don’t know how to do anything else. Besides I love Gin, but I’m gay. Like super gay,” Harry said with a giggle, the alcohol had clearly removed the filter between his brain and mouth. “And Hermione and Ron were always more like siblings than lovers.” 

“That’s a relief,” Draco told him. “If the chosen one lives a boring life what hope do the rest of us have?”

“What about you and Parkinson?” Harry couldn’t help asking, for some reason he couldn’t comprehend he was dreading the expected answer. 

Draco’s giggle was unexpected. “Potter do those glass do you no good? You poor soul, still totally blind. Pansy and I are some of the gayest people you will ever meet. Well Pans is actually bi, but she never held any interest in me, and vise versa.”

“We should go to sleep. You don’t want to be late tomorrow,” Harry said utilizing the small bit of rationality he still possessed. 

“You should come to my bed. We can spoon. Would fuck you senseless but ‘m too tired,” Draco boldly requested with absolutely no rationality. 

“Sounds good to me,” was Harry’s equally stupid answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your favorite Harry Potter femslash ship in the comments! I'm curious (and it may end up being relevant to a side ship in this;)  
> -xo Lindsey  
> 


	3. Venus

_At first I thought you were a constellation_  
_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:_  
_You're as beautiful as endlesss,_  
_You're the universe I'm helpless in._  


Harry woke up to and wondered why he was so warm, it was comfortable, but he had to get up soon for Malfoy’s work. Malfoy. Draco. Harry’s eyes flew open as last night came back to him. He should get up, before Draco does. He looks so peaceful in sleep. His blonde hair is flying in all directions, still nowhere near as crazy as Harry’s is. Harry sighs and disentangles himself from Draco’s grasp. He kept expecting him to wake up, but luckily the blonde was still peacefully sleeping (and softly snoring) when Harry was out of the bed.

Harry huffed a breath of relief, thinking he has successfully avoided an awkward situation. Then he heard the familiar pop of Caph’s arrival.

“Oh my! I apologize. I was not aware you and Master Malfoy would be sharing quarters. I will move your stuff here so you do not have to go for it.” Caph said. Harry was about to object, but before he could Caph popped away.

Harry decided he should head to his room to try and stop Caph. Besides even though Draco was a heavy sleeper he should be waking soon. Harry headed to his room expecting to see Caph gathering his stuff. What he didn’t expect was to run into Pansy.

“Potter, Draco’s elf just informed me of the most entertaining news. Care to share?” she asked with her sickly sweet voice.

“Not really. No,” Harry told her. As he tried to sidestep her to get to his room before Caph did. He was unsuccessful though because a stilettoed foot blocked his way.

“It isn’t polite to just run off on me, you know,” Pansy stopped talking for a moment and started smiling like the chesire cat. Harry turned to see what she was grinning at and internally groaned, just when he thought this couldn’t be anymore awkward.

“Oh, and look Draco’s come to tell me the news himself,” Pansy said.

“What news? Potter what’s going on,” Draco asked with a sleepy glare. Clearly he didn’t remember what happened last night. Not that anything happened he just… cuddled with Harry Potter 

“Nothings going on,” Harry said shooting a glare at Pansy.

“Well what about your little sleepover with Draco?” She fired back. Pansy was not one to give up easily.

“He’s my bodyguard of course he slept here, Pans,” Draco told her sleepily, oblivious to what she was implying. 

“Fine, but we're not done talking about this,” Pansy told Draco. “Let’s go to work then.”

Pansy and Draco apperated to the apothecary while Harry got dressed. His head was still spinning and he dearly wished for a hangover potion. He didn’t have time to get one though, he had already let draco out of his sight than longer was regulation. Although it also wasn’t regulation to spend the night cuddling with your client. Harry sighed and apperated to the apothecary.

When he looked around Draco’s office he noticed it was empty, so he headed out to where Pansy was. He was dying to ask where Draco was, but didn’t want anymore of Pansy’s prodding. Luckily she answered his unspoken question without any prompting needed.

“He made a quick trip to Venus, so you get to help me again today,” she told him. “We need to plan and decorate for Thursday.”

Harry was about to ask what was happening on Thursday, before the rest of yesterday’s events came back to him. He vaguely remembered Twilit and Taftings and buying some dress robes with Malfoy. His head was so foggy still, he barely had anything to drink. Why was he this hung over? He shrugged it off and started following the orders Pansy was throwing his way.

Harry was surprised at how well he and Pansy worked together, and at how incredible their design plans were going to look.

“Not bad, Potter,” Pansy told him. “When Draco gets back you two can go get supplies. Keep an eye out for anyone coming in here. I’m off for the day.”

Before Harry could say anything she stepped into her floo and was gone from the room. Harry sat back in his chair and wondered how much longer Malfoy was going to take to get back. He was nervous about how he’d be acting. Any normal person would probably shrug it off, it’s not like they actually did anything, but Draco was far from normal. Harry had to figure out a way to damage control the situation.

By the time Draco had come back Harry had a whole speech prepared.

“Listen Malfoy about yesterday, I’m sorry that I acted so out of line. It was extr-” Harry stopped as he heard Draco whispering to himself.

“I thought that was a dream.”

“So you dream about cuddling me? That’s an interesting revelation Draco”

“Shut up,” Draco said and Harry noticed his cheeks were growing pink. He giggled only a little, but Draco grew a lot redder.

“Let’s just floo to see if Granger found anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit of a mess so I sincerely apologize for the extreme delay. Updates should be more regular from now on.  
> -xo Lin


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a great fourth of July, and that everyone else isn't too annoyed with us Americans by the end of it. Little note for this chapter; I ignored Fred's death because  
> a) it worked with my idea for the fic  
> b) alive Fred is the best Fred and  
> c) cause I ignore all the cannon I don't like. As always I love seeing comments! -xo Lin

_Brush off the dirt_  
_And let my change of heart occur_

Hermione greeted Harry and Draco with a smile.

“I have splendid news boys,” she announced joyfully.

“Really? That’s great! Do we have a prime suspect to work with now?” Harry asked her.

“Um. No, maybe it’s only good news for me. This is going to be hilarious, that’s for sure.”

“What is?” Draco and Harry said simultaneously both of their voices weary.

“Draco going to the weekly Weasley dinner tonight,” Hermione said with a tiny giggle.

Harry turned to Draco to try and gauge his reaction, and had to refrain from giggling himself. The already pale man was ghostly and his eyes were huge blue orbs.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure,” Harry reassured Draco.

Hermione laughed at them and breezed out the door telling Harry she had a date and to lock up before they left. She was out of the door before Harry could ask who she was going out with. Harry shrugged it off and grabbed Draco so they could go decor shopping for Thursday’s event.

“I’m feeling terribly ill. I think I’ll just stay in and rest while you go to your dinner,” Draco said as they were leaving one of the shops.

“I have to stay with you, otherwise I’m not a very effective bodyguard am I?”

“But you can’t miss your dinner. It’s fine Caph will make sure no one tries to murder me, I promise,” Draco bargained with Harry.

“Are they really that bad?” Harry suddenly asked, slightly offended now.

“No,” the quick response placated Harry. “But I am. They won’t like me Harry.”

“They will too. They like everyone,” He spun to look at Draco. “You called me Harry.”

“I did no such thing. Are you sure they don’t hate me?”

“You did, and I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“But how do you know they will.”

“Cause I like you.”

That ended the conversation, and put a tiny satisfactory smile on Draco’s face. Harry rolled his eye’s at how adorable Draco looked. And then shook his head because he wasn’t supposed to be thinking of Draco as adorable. That was wrong on so many levels.

Ron opened the door and greeted the pair. “Mum’s waiting for you too. Malfoy just a warning she will feed you like you are a starving man. It’s best to just go with it.”

Draco, who was looking terribly nervous, nodded and followed Harry inside. He immediately got dragged away by the Weasley twins who were looking dangerously conspicuous. Harry knew he _should_ rescue Draco from whatever experimental product they were going to test on him, but Ron said he wanted to speak with him on the deck so Draco had to fend for himself. Besides Harry knew George would make sure Fred didn’t try to test any of their riskier products on him.

Ron was sitting in one of the rocking chairs so Harry did the same.

“Harry I know that you’ve always liked Malfoy,” Ron held up a hand as Harry started to sputter objections and gave him a pointed look. “You did and I just want to say that if you still do I’ll support you and won’t be an arse to Malfoy as long as he isn’t one to me.”

Harry had a lot he wanted to say to that. He would’ve asked how Ron knew he liked Malfoy but he guessed spending a year following him around and constantly talking about him wasn’t exactly subtle. He wanted to know when Ron had suddenly gotten so mature, but all he said was “Okay.”

“So do you guy’s have any leads on the case?” Ron asked smoothly changing the subject.

“Not really. Draco has a lot of enemies, plus people that might attack him to get to his potions ingredients. Hermione might have some leads but she rushed out on a date.” Harry told him, his brow creasing with slight worry that he hadn’t the slightest clue on how to narrow down the list of suspects.

They talked some more about the comings and going of their daily lives, and of the auror news Harry had missed in the last couple of days. Before long they decided they should head into the house to eat.

When they entered they saw quite a sight, Draco was being slapped in the face by Ginny but didn’t even seem to notice as he saw Harry walk in.

“See he’s so cute when he’s confused. Which is rather often,” Draco bluntly informed the crowd of Weasley’s.

At Ron and Harry’s obvious confusion the twins took care to explain.

“Isn’t it brill? He’s doesn’t even realize he’s spewing off his every thought,” Fred said.

“It’s a modified form of veritaserum and a impulse spell disguised as a sweet. Took a nasty long while to disguise the taste and change it enough so it’s technically not veritaserum and therefore legal.”

“It’s terribly amusing.”

Molly didn’t look amused and started admonishing the boys for using houseguests as test subjects.

“Why’d Gin slap ‘im though?” Ron asked.

Ginny answered him with a scowl. “He was going on about how he couldn’t understand why he thought Harry liked me when I clearly wasn’t his type. Which I know is true, but I didn't’ like his tone.”

Draco wasn’t listening to her and instead was latched onto Harry’s arm. “Take me home, handsome? They hate me. I told you dey would. The weaslette slapped me really hard.” He was looking at Harry with big puppy dog eyes.

“They don’t hate you. Ginny just slapped you cause you were being a prat.”

“Still wanna go. Tear your clothes off of you”

“You should probably take him home now, Harry. I’ll bring you leftovers tomorrow,” Ron said. His expression was somewhere between amused and disgusted.

Harry decided to take his advice and apperated him and Malfoy back to his flat. Avoiding the manor and the awkward confrontation with Caph that would surely ensue.

They arrived in Harry’s room and Malfoy started to pull Harry’s shirt off, teasingly tickling his hemline and peppering kisses on Harry's neck. It took all of Harry’s willpower to smack Draco’s hands away and set him down on the couch.

“You don’t want me. I disgusted you.” Draco pouted and sat onto the bed and then to Harry’s shock and utter horror Draco began to cry.

“No I want you, Draco, believe me I do but you're under the influence of the twin’s potion. I don’t know if you really want this so I won’t do anything,” Harry said sitting down as well remembering Hermione’s lectures from their hogwarts day’s about how you can’t sleep with someone who isn’t in control of their actions.

“You’re so mature and sensible,” Draco said in a mocking tone. “I hate it.”

Then he gripped onto Harry’s waist tightly and nuzzled his face into his neck.

“Draco I said we can’t-”

“I know I just feel so much right now. I need hugs.”

“O- okay.” Harry said and wrapped his arms around Draco. Thinking maybe the Weasley’s spell wasn’t all that bad after all.

In the morning his thoughts were quite different.

“Draco you have to get up you have work,” He told the lump under his covers.

“No, I am never leaving this room again. Ever.” Draco said burying his head into Harry’s pillow. Then he popped his head up. “Did I really try to sleep with you?”

“Erm. Yeah.”

“Oh my god and I said those things in front of the weasels. I am never leaving here. I’m going to literally die of embarrassment. You can have my wand and emerald ring. Give everything else to Pansy, and tell my mother I love her.”

“Draco you’re not going to die now get- Wait you’d give me your wand?”

“Well it worked for you, and it'd serve well so you’d remember me.”

“What about the ring? What’s important about that?”

For some reason Harry’s words made Draco blush and he sat up. He still looked grumpy and like his cheeks might be permanently tinted rosy red but at least he was up and moving.

They flooed to the apothecary and Harry noticed just too late that Malfoy was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and had terrible (yet adorable, his brain unwarrantedly supplied) bedhead making it to all the word that he and Harry had.. well.

“Draco Abraxas Malfoy! I don’t care that you seem to be acting on you life long crush for the golden boy but coming in looking like you competing for the best walk of shame is not allowed. Floo home now,” Pansy ordered all the while glaring at Harry. “And you and me are going to have a chat when you get back, Potter.”

They flooed to the manor, Harry going with for protection purposes, and Draco disappeared to change. Harry was waiting in the parlour, finding it slightly ridiculous that there even was a parlor, when Caph popped in to tell him someone was at the door for him.

Harry walked down to see who it was and was greeted by Ron’s half smiling face.

“Hey mate. Kingsley wants you to report to him, so I’ll keep an eye on Malfoy for a bit.”

Harry make a face causing Ron to roll his eyes. “I’ll take good care of him, and not tease too much okay? Merlin, when did you get so protective of the ferret?” 

“Okay okay. I’ll go, and don’t call Draco a ferret.”

“I’ll stop calling him a ferret when he stops calling me a weasel,” Ron shouted as Harry apperated to the ministry.

When he got there he asked Kingsley's receptionist (Jack or Jake, Harry couldn’t remember) if he was ready to see him. The receptionist said he was expecting him and to just go into his office.

He sat down across from his slightly intimidating boss and waited for him to address the cause of their meeting.

“There’s been an anonymous report that you are in too compromising a position to remain as Mr. Malfoy’s body guard. Before you question me listen. It was a source outside the ministry so it isn’t anyone you were thinking. I presume who ever did it was keeping an eye on you and Mr. Malfoy,” Kingsley informed him. “Someone clearly didn’t want you to be there to protect him, so you’re staying on. But if I hear of you doing anything against regulation again, I will have to reassign you. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“You may go then”

Being dismissed Harry apperated to Astro Apothecary, feeling glad that Kingsley was wise enough to recognize the hoax for what it was. He felt even more resolved than before to capture the perpetrators now.

Draco welcomed Harry back with a glare and stream of complaints.

“Potter you left me alone to be surprised with your weasel, and he is a bloody nuisance he kept talking about how his nefarious brothers made me say very silly things. Then after him and Pans,” Here he stopped to glare at the now giggling Pansy. “Finished laughing he said I couldn’t go collecting so I had to spend my time brewing potions instead of collecting ingredients for them. And do you even have a good reason?”

“I think he’s trying to ask you what Kingsley wanted,” Ron said with a smirk.

“Thank you Weasly, but I don’t need a translator.”

“You’re right. Harry seems to be very fluent in Draco. Must be why you were draped all over him last night.”

“Potter!” Draco squeaked at Harry who merely shrugged.

“Kingsley said he got a report that… well he thinks the attacker was behind it. And why’d you stop calling me Harry?” The last bit slipped out unintentionally and with a hurt tone.

“Because I’m mad at you twat. What was the report?”

“Erm. Well that I was not being a proper bodyguard because of personal investment.”

“Right you're not a proper body guard you left me with those evil, evil twins,” Malfoy said still pouting.

“Well as much as I’d love to stay and watch you two bicker I have to go meet Viktor so I’ll be going,” Ron interrupted them, and went to go use the floo preferring it to apperation. (Harry couldn’t fathom why though especially since it made him just a little sooty.)

Draco went back to stirring the potion he was brewing, deciding to ignore Harry all together now that his ranting was over. Which left Harry to face Pansy. She lead him into her office and away from the protection of Draco.

“I’m dating Granger.”


	5. Moon

..............

It certainly wasn't what Harry had expected Pansy to say. This just added on to his recurring thought that he was destined to be in state of perpetual confusment for the rest of his life.

“Wha- but how? I mean when have you and Hermione even?” Pansy took pity on how utterly and helplessly confused Harry was and decided to stop his rambles with her explanation.

“When the charms Draco uses were in beta I figured it’d be helpful for us to have a consultant with various magical knowledge and the witch best suited to help us was Hermione.Then we started talking and it just sorta happened I guess,” Pansy told him.

In retrospect Harry really should’ve notice something was going on. Hermione had seemed happier as of late, like she was lighter somehow. Could Pansy Parkinson really be the cause of that change? Although he guessed he wasn’t really one to talk…

After giving him his little moment of reflection Pansy started in on the good ol’ you hurt my best friend and I’ll kill you slowly using the cruelest hexes I know without an ounce of mercy speech.

“Ditto,” Harry said when she was finished.

“So we’re clear then,” Pansy said nodding slightly. “Oh and Harry remember to show Draco that his feelings aren’t one sided. He’s been a wreck all day.”

With that she walked out leaving Harry alone in the office with his thoughts. Today had been a very odd day indeed and he was still no closer to figuring out who was attacking Draco, or why. He decided he should visit Hermione. They did after all have quite a lot to talk about.

When he went back out Draco had put away his cauldron and whatever he had been brewing and was talking with Pansy.

“But Pans, I made an utter fool of myself. I tried to be all composed and mature and I couldn’t so he hates me,” he said not seeing Harry until he had finished with the little spiel, and when he did he promptly went scarlett.

“Well we better be going now,” He said standing up and brushing off some imaginary dirt off himself. “Bye Pansy.”

Draco grabbed onto Harry’s arm and let him apparate them to Hermione’s place.

“Harry! Great that you're finally here I have some good news,” Hermione said greeting Harry with a hug.

“It’s not like yesterday’s good news is it?” Harry asked slightly worried that he could’ve forgotten another event with the Weasley’s.

“No it’s a lead on the attacks. I spotted a pattern in the dates and think I’ve figured out when they’ll next attempt one.”

“That is great news,” Harry told her.

She ushered them inside and told Harry and Draco to take a seat while she got them drinks. Harry sat down on the lazyboy he had come to think of as his chair, and Draco sat on the couch across from him.

When Hermione came back she was straight to the point.

“So if the perpetrators stick to this pattern their next attack should be on Friday. That is if they attempt at all, I mean surely they know that Malfoy has a guard,” Hermione informed them.

“We should still be alert in any case,” Harry told her.

“Of course.”

Harry decided he and Hermione should talk without Draco (because he was sure to be part of the conversation) so he went with her to get some snacks for them.

“So. You and Pansy.”

“Yeah. You and Draco?”

“I hope. We haven’t actually talked about it yet.”

“You should sooner rather than later, then.”

They were interrupted by a loud shriek from the living room. Harry ran out in full alert mode ready for the attackers. When he didn’t see anyone he was confused as to why Draco was screaming bloody murder. Then he saw what was so frightening, and burst into hysterical giggles.

“Stop laughing right this instant, Potter!” Draco said from his perch on the table away from the ‘dangerous’ thing. “Do your job and protect me, you bloody ponce.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll protect you from the big scary ladybug,” Harry said and scooped up the little bug to carry it outside.

Hermione came back into the livingroom to see what caused the commotion. When Harry told her she burst into giggles, making Draco even more sullen.

“They’re evil things!” he protested. Feeling very distressed that they didn’t understand how ferocious lady bugs could be.

“I’m sure they are,” Hermione said patting him on the shoulder before starting to giggle again.

Draco looked upset at their teasing, and was sitting with his arms crossed and a put upon pout on his face. Harry saw this, and although Draco looked like a toddler about to throw a temper tantrum, he wanted to be on Draco’s good side. So he bid Hermione adue, and told Draco they could head to the manor now if he wished. Draco huffed and said he very much so wished to be away from their insolent mocking. In response Harry laughed and apperated them to the manor.

Caph greeted them with a reprimand for their absence yesterday, and then sent them off to their room. Just one room Harry noted with slight exasperation. Apparently Caph had made good on her promise to move all his stuff to Draco’s room. He hesitated before going in, but Draco ignored him and promptly flopped onto the bed without bothering to acknowledge Harry awkwardly standing there.

After a few more moments of Harry's awkwardness Draco sat up.

"Well," he said exasperatedly, "Are you going to come to sleep here or do I need to get Caph to arrange a guest bed?"

He looked away from Harry to take off his shoes, having decided he didn't want to sleep in them. Harry took his offer, and taking off his own shoes, lay down next to Draco. On any other night he probably would've been too aware of Draco next to him to get any sleep, but he was exhausted and fell asleep instantly. Vaguely Harry noted somewhere in the back of his mind that Draco's pillows smelled like almonds.


End file.
